Futari no Haamonii
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Collection of fics about Soma and Agni, written for LJ's Kurohed's Spring Erotic Challenge
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**Title:** Reunited  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 1000  
**Characters:** Soma/Agni  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Set the night of the curry competition, Soma and Agni, spend the night making up for their time apart…  
**Warnings**: none

**Author's notes:** The Hindu god of fire, Agni, drinks copious amounts of soma. Soma, by the way, is not only a plant, but an intoxicant made from the soma plant as well as a god; he has many aspects and forms. He later on became the god of the moon, and as soma is drunk, he grows smaller and smaller until there's nothing left. He also makes more, so that he grows larger and larger; this is the phases of the moon where explained. Later on with the rise of the Brahmins, Soma's waxing and waning was due to a curse put on him by his father-in-law for neglecting his other wives, who were all sisters.

"Kama" means not only love, but sensual and sexual pleasure.

888

"I'm sorry, I doubted you, Agni," Soma said softly, resting his head on his beloved's chest.

Agni held him close as lay together in Soma's bed. "That is alright, my prince, you were feeling hurt and abandoned. It's my fault for not being honest with you."

"No, Agni… I was to blame with my selfishness…"

Sighing softly, Agni said, "You weren't selfish, my prince…"

"Yes, I was. Mister Sebastian said so…" Soma shifted so he could look up at him. "Agni, all I could think of was how no one…" he trailed off softly. "How they must really hate me…"

"I could never hate you, my prince. I was so worried about you. You were always on my mind the whole time I was away," Agni quickly reassured him. "I couldn't help thinking about you, I missed you so much, and I'm glad you were looked after…"

Soma smiled ruefully. "Yeah… and I did try hard to be a man and be a help, instead of a hindrance."

"And you did very well too."

"Agni…"

"It's true my prince."

Soma sighed. "But I only did it for selfish reasons… I wanted you back, because I needed you."

"Selfishness is the folly of youth, my prince. When I was younger, I was very selfish too. I thought only of myself, but you opened my eyes and I grew up. I'm very grateful to you for that." Agni moved to brush his lips against the top of Soma's head. "Admitting you were selfish, means you are becoming a good man, my prince."

"Agni…" Soma felt his cheeks heating up, and he was glad his beloved could not see it in the darkness.

"It's true, my prince… my Soma…" Agni tilted Soma's face upwards, kissing him. When his beloved prince wrapped his arms around his neck, Agni rolled over, blanketing him. The skin to skin contact brought with it a warmth that spread across Agni's chest and lower. His cock twitched in anticipation of sharing kama with his beloved prince.

Soma shifted slightly, bringing a leg out from under Agni, and bending it at the knee. The movement created delicious friction and he could feel himself growing hard again. When Agni ran his hand down Soma's side, he shivered as the little waves of pleasure pooled deep within his cock. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, wishing his beloved would enter him. They had been unable to be as intimate as they would have liked, since leaving India, and Soma missed the physical contact

Agni, as if reading his beloved's mind, murmured, "As much as I love you and desire you, we shouldn't, my prince. It would draw too much attention to the fact we are together as it is tonight, but I promise you as soon as I can, I will pleasure you to your heart's content… in all your favorite ways."

"Really…?" Soma said softly as visions of sharing kama with his beloved danced in his head.

"Yes, my prince… I will cover you with kisses …" Agni paused to trail a line of kisses across Soma's jaw line and down his neck, "drink from your moon cup…" He went lower down his beloved's torso. "And share kama with you the way we used to in your rooms at night, when you could not sleep…"

"Yes…" Soma said softly, his voice a faint husky whisper. His breath hitched in his throat when Agni licked his navel, his lower lip pulling on the jeweled ring the prince wore there. "Agni…"

"Sssh… my prince, or you'll wake the household." Agni slid down Soma's torso until he nestled between his beloved prince's legs. Taking Soma's cock in hand, he gently stroked the rigid column of flesh, before engulfing it in his mouth.

Soma moaned softly. Closing his eyes, he fisted the sheets. This time he was able to prolong his pleasure, despite his beloved's skill, since it came soon after their previous sharing kama. When Agni gently ran the back of his finger down Soma's heavy sack, the pleasurable sensations were becoming too much for the prince.

Agni bobbed his head up and down, occasionally flicking his tongue across the sensitive tip of Soma's cock. He could tell by the taste it would not be long before his beloved prince came. Agni gave it his all, trying to make up for the time spent apart, pushing his beloved closer and closer to his release. He stroked Soma's inner thigh, pausing in his ministrations, to cover it with kisses. When his beloved let out a small whimper of frustration, Agni engulfed his cock with mouth, easily picking up where he had left off. He loved pleasuring Soma orally, greedily drinking his beloved's essence the way his namesake drank soma.

Soma tensed. The pleasurable sensations that pooled in his cock had reached the point where it was just too much to hold back any longer. Moaning softly, his cock twitched a few times. His breath hitching in his throat, Soma came.

Agni pulled away, savoring the taste, before swallowing. "Sssh, my prince… I told you to be quiet or you'll wake the household," he gently chided.

Soma lay back against the pillows, eyes closed as he slowly came down from his sexual high. His soft panting soon evened out while he came back to himself. "Agni…"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Lie with me…"

"As you desire, my prince, so shall it be…" Agni murmured as he moved to do as he was told. Lying next to Soma, he lifted his arm so that the prince could snuggle up next to him, holding him close.

Soma sighed softly as he made himself comfortable, with his head pillowed on Agni's chest. He felt loved and cherished, which was exactly what he needed after such a long and emotionally trying day at the curry competition. While he was sorry Agni had lost, he was happy to have him back at his side again as they drifted off to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning…

**Title:** Good Morning…  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** OT  
**Words:** 1000  
**Characters:** Soma/Agni  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Just another morning at the townhouse for Soma and Agni…  
**Warnings**: none

888

"Namaste, my prince," Agni said softly. He sat up in bed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Time to wake up." Leaning over, he gently shook the sleeping prince awake.

Soma mumbled incoherently in his sleep when Agni shook him again. Another shake from his beloved and the prince rolled over onto his back, groaning softly. "Didn't we just go to sleep?"

"I'm sorry, my prince, but that was hours ago. It's time to greet the sun."

Soma raised his arms over his head, stretching, before bringing his hands down behind his head, cradling it. "But I'm tired and stiff from sharing kama with you last night, Agni…" he whined.

"I'll make us some tea, my prince, and afterwards, some yoga and a nice hot bath will ease your stiff muscles."

"I'd rather stay in bed with you, Agni."

"And I would rather spend the day in bed with you as well, sharing kama until you beg me to stop," Agni said, his voice low and husky.

"That sounds like fun, Agni… Where are you going?" Soma asked when Agni got up and out of bed.

"To make us some tea." He padded naked across the floor in search of his churidars, having forgotten where he had tossed them last night. Agni was lean and lightly muscled, despite spending his time in England, before moving into the townhouse, protecting his beloved prince from those who would harm him when they lived in London's East End.

Soma watched while he hunted around for his clothes, enjoying the sight of Agni's naked body. He was slightly darker than the prince, who looked more like his grandfather's people, who hailed from the foothills of the Himalayas. But the thing Soma found the most fascinating about Agni was how every strand of hair on him was white, including the thatch of curls that lay just above his cock. The prince often wondered how much of his simple statement that it was all caused by hard living was true.

Finding his churidars, Agni quickly pulled them on. "Come, my prince, you need to get up and dressed. Lord Surya will soon be here."

"Do we have to get dressed?"

Agni let out a little sound of amusement. "My prince…?"

"Why can't we do our yoga without clothes?" Soma purred; a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What if Master Ciel and Sebastian return? It will upset them."

"They left yesterday, Agni; they won't be back so quickly."

"But…"

"We can do that special yoga you wanted to teach me…" Soma sat up. "You know, the one that brings ultimate pleasure when sharing kama."

Agni laughed "I'm sorry, my prince, but I don't recall wanting to teach you that, which would be quite a feat since I am only familiar with it through various texts." When Soma pouted he added, "But I would love to be naked with you when we greet the sun." He drew back the curtains. "The hour grows late, my prince, and I no longer have time to make us tea."

"Oh…" Soma grumbled as he got up out of bed.

"Hunger is good for the soul, my prince."

"If you say so, Agni."

"I do. And I promise to rub your limbs and warm them. You must go slowly if you're stiff and not push yourself so that you don't get hurt."

Soma nodded as he walked past his beloved. "Coming, Agni?"

"Yes, my prince." He hurried after him.

Once downstairs, they greeted the sun in the solarium, although, Soma tried to turn it into a playful exercise in seduction. Agni found that rather amusing and he took to teasing his beloved as they went through their morning yoga ritual. They finished just in time to watch the sunrise and after a quick cup of tea, Agni offered to draw a bath for Soma.

"Will you join me in the bath, Agni?"

Agni thought it over. "If that what you desire, my prince, so shall it be."

"But is it what you desire, Agni?" Soma smiled impishly at him.

"It is, my prince, but I'm not sure if there's room for the both of us."

"It's a big tub, Agni, and I'm sure there's plenty of room."

Agni chuckled. "I do not doubt that, my prince… my Soma."

"Then let's go!" Soma said as he headed upstairs towards the bathroom while Agni followed along behind him.

Thoughts of a wet, naked Soma dancing in his head, Agni found himself growing hard with desire. With his current state of undress, it would be difficult to conceal it from Soma and Agni wondered if that was the prince's intention. Entering the bathroom, he found Soma waiting for him, clutching a jar of his favorite bath salts. Ignoring the prince's impish grin, Agni walked over to the tub and turned on the taps. When it was the right temperature, Soma dumped in some of the bath salts. The heady floral scent filled the air as the prince got in the tub.

"Come, Agni…"

"There's hardly any room, my prince."

"There's plenty of room."

Agni doubted it, but he climbed in and after a few minutes' fussing, he was leaning against the back of the tub, with Soma carefully nestled between his legs. Wrapping his arms around his beloved, Agni rested his cheek against the top of Soma's head. When the prince shifted slightly to look up at him it created such delicious friction, that Agni could not help moaning softly.

"Do you want to share kama, Agni?"

"Here?"

"Do you think we can?"

"I do not know if there's enough room, but I know there's too much water, my prince."

"Perhaps another time…?"

"I think that would be best, my prince."

"Okay…"

"I'm enjoying just being here with you, my prince, my Soma…" Agni said as he held his beloved tightly.

"I like it too, Agni…" Soma closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to share kama with him this was nice too…


	3. Chapter 3: Bath time fun

**Title:** Bath time fun  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 1000  
**Characters:** Soma/Agni  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Agni takes Soma's suggestion they share kama in the bath to heart…  
**Warnings**: none

888

"You really do love me, Agni…" Soma said softly. He looked around the bathroom, with its soft candlelight and the sweet smell of incense that nicely complimented the heady floral scent of his favorite bath salts. The place smelled like home. He turned towards his beloved.

Agni nodded. "Have I not told you many times before that you're in my heart and it beats only for you?"

Soma looked away as his cheeks heated up. "Yeah…"

"Well, you wanted something that I was unable to give you earlier, my prince." Agni cupped his beloved's cheek, gently tilting his face upwards to look at him. "I felt bad that I disappointed you." He leaned in, kissing Soma's forehead.

"But I wasn't serious about sharing kama in the bath, Agni," Soma admitted. "Well, since you went to all this trouble just for me…"

"If you don't wish to, my prince-"

"No, Agni," Soma interrupted, "We'll do it. It'll be fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Now come, Agni…" He reached up, putting his arms around Agni's neck, and grinding his hips into him.

Agni wrapped his arms around his beloved prince, holding him close. He kissed him long and hard. Breaking the kiss, he began to remove Soma's jewelry. The prince's hair tie followed next and Agni chuckled softly when he shook his hair out. The chuckles deepened into a laugh when Soma removed his turban, carefully setting it on the dressing table, and frowning when it refused to collapse in a pile of fabric. "I couldn't get a new one like the one I had in India, my prince. This works just as well that did and it's just as easy to wear."

Soma nodded as he removed the sash from around his hips.

"Come, my prince, let me get you ready for your bath," Agni said, his voice going low and husky.

"Please do…"

Agni slowly began to unfasten Soma's sherwani, his fingers lightly brushing against Soma's chest as he did so. The thin cotton kurta Soma wore underneath teased him as much as it did his beloved prince. After what felt like forever, Agni had it opened. Down on his knees, he was about to stand up, when Soma shrugged out of it. "My prince?"

Soma grinned, and taking the hem of his kurta in hand, he pulled it up and over his head. "Agni?"

"Forget it my prince…" Agni said, working the ties of Soma's churidars open, before sliding them down past his hips. Holding onto Soma's bare bottom, Agni engulfed Soma's bourgeoning erection in his mouth. Burying his nose in the dark tangle of curls, he breathed in the faint musky scent. Agni pulled back, flicking his tongue on the rapidly hardening column of flesh.

Moaning softly, Soma held onto to Agni's head while his beloved pleasured him orally. Backing up a step, he wished he could lie down as he legs felt weak, but he settled for awkwardly leaning against the rim of the large claw-footed tub while Agni adjusted his hold on him. Little waves of pleasure ran down his spine, pooling deep with his cock. It felt so good and the wantonness of this new position pushed Soma close to his peak. When his beloved cupped his heavy sack, teasing the velvety soft flesh near his butt cheeks, Soma came with a loud groan.

Agni slowly pulled back, savoring the taste of his beloved's essence. His voice low and husky, Agni said as he helped Soma out of his churidars, "I think we're ready, my prince."

"Yes…"

Agni stood, quickly removing his clothes while Soma watched. "I will get in first, like before, and then you will carefully sit on my lap." He sat down in the tub, spreading his legs to make room for his beloved prince. He held his erect cock away from him as Soma stepped into the tub. He watched the prince gingerly lower himself in the bath. "Would you like me to assist you?"

"No…" Soma tensed when his lover's cock started to penetrate his tight entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Some swore softly. "Agni, I don't think this is going to work. I'm too afraid of hurting you." He stood up. "Maybe if I was a woman…"

"If you were a woman, my prince, we would not be together. You know as well as I do, that you would be married off and I would be dead."

"Agni!" Soma carefully turned to face him.

"It's true, my prince." Agni drew his legs up, giving Soma room to sit, enjoying the pleasure from having his cock squeezed between his legs. He smiled. "There are other ways to share kama than face to face. Besides, you were about to face away from me, had it worked."

"Yes…?"

"What if you still faced away from me, but you were on your knees, leaning against the back of the tub. I could take you from behind, my prince."

Soma thought it over. "You think it'll work?"

"Yes."

"Then let's share some kama in the bath, Agni…" Soma said as he leaned in to kiss him.

Breaking it, they exchanged places, and once Soma was ready, Agni carefully entered him from behind. It felt so good that he was able to come quickly. He kissed Soma's shoulder. "Are you alright, my prince?" he said softly.

"Yes… That was different… you know, with the water moving around us, but I'd much rather share kama in bed with you, Agni."

"I'd much rather share kama with you in bed too."

"Shall we?" Soma asked.

Agni laughed. "You're very insatiable today, aren't you, my prince."

It was Soma's turn to laugh. "Yes!"

"But that would necessitate another bath," Agni pointed out.

"Can't we wash up in the basin like we used to do back home?"

"I suppose we could, my prince."

"Then let's dry off and go to my room!"

"If that is what you desire, my prince, so shall it be."

"It is, Agni."

"Indeed…"


	4. Chapter 4: Exorcizing her ghost…

**Title:** Exorcizing her ghost…  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Words:** 1000  
**Characters:** Soma/Agni  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Agni finally succeeds in helping Soma forget…  
**Warnings**: none

**Author's note: **Bengalis have a rich tradition of ghosts, or bhut, in their folktales and fairytales, from ancient to modern times. They believe ghosts are the souls of those who cannot find peace in the afterlife or die unnatural deaths remain on Earth. Many are vengeful and nasty to tangle with and are often female.

888

"Agni…" Soma said softly as he snuggled next to his beloved.

"What, my prince?" Agni said. He made lazy little circles on Soma's back as they lay together, after sharing kama. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No… I was just thinking that when I die, I want to be reborn with you." Soma said softly. "I want to be lovers with you in this life and the one after that and the one after that…"

Agni picked up Soma's hand, and bringing it to his mouth, he kissed his fingers and the palm, before replying. "My prince, I would like that very much too. Perhaps our souls are bound to one another and we have been lovers through the ages."

"That's why I rescued you, no?"

"Yes…" Agni gently sucked on one of Soma's fingers.

"Agni," Soma said as he tried pulling his hand away. "You making me hard again…" he said shyly.

"That is my intention, my prince… my beloved… my Soma… I want to share kama with you all night long, so that you'll forget this nonsense about dying."

"I can't help it, Agni… I keep thinking about Meena…" Soma sheepishly admitted.

"Sssh… It was her fate, my prince, and sadly it was her time to go and there's nothing you could do to change that." Agni kissed his beloved's palm. "Her soul will be reborn, my prince."

"I know…"

"And while I do not mind if you mourn her, I do mind her ghost in our bed, my prince," Agni said tiredly, sounding more annoyed than he actually was. He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, my prince…"

Soma frowned. "But she's not here..." He sat up and looked around the room, afraid for a brief second that her vengeful spirit was, in fact, in the room with them. "I also don't hear her…"

"I did not mean she was literally here, my prince." Agni sat up as well. "But since you've learned of her death, she may as well be here in the flesh."

"Agni!" Soma looked away, embarrassed. He turned back towards him and sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's my fault, my prince. I must not have tried hard enough to get you to forget her like you asked." Agni put his arm around Soma, pulling him close.

Soma snaked his arms around his beloved. "It's not your fault, Agni. I'm being stupid and foolish again…" He looked up at Agni. "I'm sorry, really I am… I loved her, but…"

"She was your first love, my prince. They are often hard to forget." Agni, cupping his beloved's cheek, kissed him.

"Yeah? Agni, can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Go ahead, my prince."

"Who was your first love?"

"That is a difficult question to answer, my prince. Before I met you, I didn't love myself very much, which makes it hard to love others."

"Oh…"

"But since I met you, my prince, my Soma… I have come to love you very much."

"Agni!" Soma, embarrassed, tried to hide his face on beloved's chest.

"It's true, my prince," Agni said, his voice a deep husky whisper. "You're in my heart and you're everything to me. If I could give you my soul for safekeeping, I would in a heartbeat, my Soma…"

Soma moved to look up at him again. "Really…?"

"Really, my prince. Our souls will be together for all time."

"Like when we share kama?"

"Like that and always, my prince."

"Shall we share kama?" Soma smiled and moved to lie back against the pillows. "Just the two of us," he added impishly.

Agni lay down next to him. He chuckled softly. "If that is what you desire, my prince, so shall it be." He rolled over onto his beloved, blanketing him. They kissed. Agni, determined to make Soma forget his obsession with Meena, did all the little things he knew made his beloved prince wild with desire as he moved down the length of Soma's torso. Taking the prince's cock in hand, he licked the tip.

Soma, letting out a soft moan, fisted the sheets. Agni's tongue teased him as his beloved licked him. He knew how to send little waves of pleasure down Soma's spine, where they pooled deep within his cock. But Agni also knew what to do to prolong the prince's pleasure, licking and stroking, before he engulfed Soma's cock in his mouth. The prince tensed when the little waves of pleasure became more and more intense.

Agni could tell by the taste and the way Soma's soft breathy moans quicken that it would not be long before he came. He paused just long enough to wet his index finger in his mouth. While he continued pleasuring his beloved orally, Agni teased Soma's tight entrance with his finger. He slowly eased it past the tight ring of muscle, gently pushing it in and out, developing his rhythm, while he continued to suckle his beloved's cock.

Soma felt himself rushing headlong towards his release. Everything, his beloved was doing to him, felt so mind-numbingly good. His body tensing even more, Soma came hard, spewing his hot bitter essence deep within the warm confines of Agni's mouth. He lay there, happy, as he slowly came down from his sexual high. It was several minutes before his breathing evened out. "Agni… that was…" he said, his voice a soft breathy whisper.

"Yes, my prince…?"

"Wonderful…" Soma grinned as his beloved moved to lie next to him.

"Thank you, my prince." Agni rolled over onto to his side, facing Soma. He propped his head up on his upturned palm. Reaching out with his free hand, he tenderly cupped his beloved's cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Soma's lips.

Soma kissed it. "Agni…" he said softly.

"Yes…?"

Soma looked away sheepishly.

"My prince? Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just that I forgot what I wanted to say."

"Good."

"Yeah?"

"It means I made you forget… everything." Agni winked at him.

Soma laughed. "Yeah…"

They kissed…


	5. Chapter 5: A Festival of Love…

**Title:** A Festival of Love…  
**Author:** kira  
**Rating:** OT  
**Words:** 1000  
**Characters:** Soma/Agni  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Soma and Agni enjoy some time together in the bath after celebrating Holi.  
**Warnings**: none

**Author's notes:** Holi, or as it's called in Bengal, "Dol Purnima," is celebrated, starting early in the morning. Students get up and wear bright saffron colored clothes and garlands of flowers. They celebrate by singing and dancing while accompanied by a few instruments, such as the veena. It also has two other names, "Swing festival" and "Dol Jatra." Part of the celebration, aside from pelting each other with powdered colors or colored water, it to parade statues of Lord Krishna and Lady Radha around the main streets of the village or city, while swinging them and devotees will take turns swinging them while the women dance around the procession. The head of the family will fast, and says special prayers, after which he smears the statue of Lord Krishna with gulal (powdered color) and offers bhog (In Hinduism, it's a ritual of sacrifice to the gods) Lord Krishna and Agni Dev. Traditional foods are also severed. Malpoa is one such food. They're little pancakes fried in oil and soaked in syrup. Holi was celebrated this year on March 20, 2011…

888

They ran through the streets of the village, celebrating Holi, pelting anyone they saw with colored powder and being pelted in return. They had just rounded a corner when some young boys threw saffron colored powder at Soma, enveloping the prince in a brief yellow haze. The way the setting sun cast its soft rays on him, Agni had another glimpse of his prince's god-like aura. Soma laughed, and shaking his head, he sent more of the powder up in the air, casting a rainbow-like aura from all the colors he had been pelted with. Agni stared at him, a look of awe on his face. He was sure he was seeing a god instead of his beloved prince.

"Agni? You okay?" Soma said, shattering the illusion.

Agni nodded. "Yes, my prince."

"You looked…" Soma shrugged. "I don't know… far away?"

"I thought I saw something," Agni said, throwing some colored powder at the group of girls, running towards them. "But I was mistaken. Come, let's go celebrate!"

"Okay!" Soma smiled, and holding up his hands to shield his face, he cried, "Hey!" when the girls pelted them with red powder, before running off. He looked at Agni and smirked. "You look just like your namesake!" he chortled.

"Hunh?" Agni touched his cheek, and looked down at his red fingertips.

"Your face is now all red! Come, Agni!"

Agni laughed. "Yes, my prince!" He hurried after him.

They ran around the village until well after nightfall, leaving only when the prince was tired. They began the trek back to the palace on foot, enjoying a snack of malpoa and raisins; they got from a vendor, who was packing up for the night.

"I had a lot of fun today, Agni!" Soma said between mouthfuls of raisins.

"So did I, my prince."

Soma yawned. "A pity I'm so tired," he said, helping himself to one of Agni's malpoas.

"I'm tired too, and not looking forward to washing up when we get home."

"Yeah…?"

Agni nodded. "It always wakes me up and then I have trouble falling asleep, my prince."

"I know how to make you sleepy…" Soma said impishly.

"You do?" Agni replied, chuckling softly as he had a fair idea of his beloved was hinting at.

Soma nodded. "I think we should wash up and then share kama."

Agni pretended to think it over.

"Agni!"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my prince."

"I thought you would like it!"

It did not take long to reach the palace and once there, they headed towards Soma's rooms. After quickly washing the color from their hands, they grabbed some clean clothing, and headed to the indoor bathing pool. It was quiet and deserted, everyone having washed up earlier as evident by the pools of colored water on the floor. Setting their clean clothes down, they began to undress, tossing their once white clothing onto the floor, to be picked up later that morning by one of the servants.

Agni chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, but you are, my prince. Your face, neck, and a bit of your chest are very colorful, while the rest of you is the same as you always are."

Soma laughed. "You look very colorful, Agni, just like me."

"I'm sure I do." Agni grinned. "Come; let's wash as much of this off as we can before we get into the bath." He picked up a jug and filled it, pouring it over Soma's head.

Soma sputtered wordlessly. Shaking his head, he glared at his smirking beloved. "Agni!"

"Sorry, my prince, but I couldn't resist." Agni leaned in, kissing him.

"You're forgiven…" Soma sighed. "A pity I'm not taller, I'd do the same to you as you look even more like your namesake than you did earlier." He smiled, lowering his gaze to his beloved's obvious arousal.

"The sight of you wet and naked does that to me, my prince…"Agni purred, his voice low and husky. Wrapping his arms around Soma, he pulled his beloved close.

"Agni…"

"My prince, I wish we could share kama here, you look so beautiful tonight, but I'm afraid of getting caught." He stepped away from Soma.

"I know… Let's get in the water, that way; no one will notice anything."

"A good idea, my prince. Why don't you get in while I get something to help wash off the color."

"Okay…" Soma walked over to the bathing pool and stepped inside. "The water's still warm, Agni."

"Good…" Agni said, quickly returning with a bottle of shampoo and some fragrant soaps that Harold West had gifted to the maharajah and his family. He poured the shampoo into his hand, before lathering it up on Soma's head.

Soma sighed softly. He found having his hair washed by Agni was his favorite sensual pleasure next to sharing kama. While his beloved's strong fingers gently massaged his scalp, Soma felt himself growing hard with desire. He let out a little sound of pleasure.

"My prince?"

"Nothing, Agni… It's just that it feels so good when you do that." Soma closed his eyes and half sighed, half moaned.

"I'm glad you like it…"

"I like it so much, I want to share kama with you, Agni," he purred.

"As much as I would love to share kama with you, this is not place for it. Someone could walk in …"

"I know…"

"Let's hurry and then we can share kama all night long in your room, my prince."

"I'd like that very much, Agni…"

Agni stopped washing Soma's hair and leaned over, kissing his cheek in reply. "Time to rinse this off," he said.

Soma nodded, and taking a deep breath, he submerged himself. He slowly surfaced, tilting his head backwards, while Agni got out the rest of shampoo.

After Agni washed his hair, they got out and quickly dressed, before heading to Soma's room. There, Agni chuckled softly as he followed the trail of clothes, Soma left in his wake, to join him in bed…


End file.
